Beta Land/New Super Mario Bros. Wii
Shigeru Miyamoto at some point considered Princess Peach as a playable character, but decided not to due to the difficulty of animating her dress. *The game originally had the Mega Mushroom which worked as it normally does. *A picture from an early version of the game showed a Red Toad instead of Yellow Toad, meaning he was likely replaced by Yellow for some reason. *The HUD originally appeared transparent during gameplay, and the text was very generic, though this might have been placeholder. Also, the HUD's score and timer took up less space and were closer together. *Also, when a Yoshi is ridden, a music note was originally meant to appear on the upper-right side of the screen. Keys were originally going to appear in the game. When obtained, the key moves to the HUD, next to the lives and coins counters. *In the E3 2009 demo, the message "Level Clear!" would appear when a stage was completed. Later "Level" was changed to "Course" for some reason. *In certain demos, a results screen would appear after finishing a level, showing the player the amount of enemies stomped and coins collected. This is only seen in Free-For-All mode in the final game. Notable is that in New Super Mario Bros. U, after beating the game, a purple Records Toad House appears containing this information. *The Checkpoint Flag and Goal Pole both had a skull on them originally, but it was changed to Bowser's emblem. The Midway Flag was also at some point a circular sign with a skull on it. The skull flag was used in the previous installment, New Super Mario Bros.. *The platforms in World 7-4 were normal platforms in the beta. The tracks were black instead of yellow and the end points were red. *A later version of the game had the emblem of the player who was controlling the platforms as the end of the trails, while the platform itself was gray with a bolt all the time, just like when they are off in the final version. *The underground, desert, castle, athletic themes and the level clear tunes were ported from New Super Mario Bros., most likely as a placeholder. The snow, forest, lava and Ghost House songs did not exist. *During the E3 2009 demo, coins had 8-bit sound effects, just as they did in the first New Super Mario Bros.. This was later replaced with different sound effects. The Propeller Mushroom's sound effect was also different in the beta. *Also, the power-up sound effect was originally the sound effect from New Super Mario Bros., but this was changed to the 8-bit version. *There was originally a one-way gate that allowed the player to cross only from one direction. The only usable ones are "enter from the right" and "enter from the left." The variety which allows the players to "enter from the bottom" and "enter from the above" can only be used once. *A swinging pendulum platform from World 6-Castle was to appear. They self-rotate (the player doesn't need to attach them to a rotation controller for them to move), and the player can adjust their swing arc, speed and size. *While the game was still in development, Nintendo confirmed that a Red Yoshi was ridable; however, as seen in a later trailer, Red Yoshi was replaced with Pink Yoshi. Blue Yoshi was also set to appear in the game, but he got replaced by Light Blue Yoshi. *When a Yoshi is ridden, a music note was to appear on the upper-right side of the screen next to the time counter. This was removed in the final version. *In the E3 2009 demo, during the first battle against Larry Koopa, when he went into his shell, he barely covered any ground. The first battle with Morton was held in World 1-Castle in the demo, not in World 6-Tower (the reason being that that level wasn't in the demo). Morton didn't have spiked pillars stabbing the platforms to the side; instead, there were Lava Bubbles jumping out of the lava. After players went through the boss door, they fell from the top of the screen and landed in the boss room, as the initial Larry and Morton videos showed. This was just like in the original New Super Mario Bros., where the player also enters the Bowser Jr. battles the same way. In the final version, the players are already on the ground when the boss room is first shown. *The Roulette Block was suppose to look like the ones in New Super Mario Bros. and had different item icons. *Spikes were to be on Conveyor Belts, but this variation was taken out for unknown reasons. *There were originally going to be gray ? Blocks in the ice levels, but they were scrapped for unknown reasons. Gray Brick Blocks were shown along with the gray ? Blocks. *Yoshi Cookies were going to appear in the game, with the same purpose as a Berry. *World 1-1 had the first Star Coin in the level on the overworld area. The underground area with the second Star Coin was shown differently, and the Red Coins and Red Rings were absent; they were replaced by Coins. *World 1-Tower had a different background, and the walls were light green and made up of small blocks. *World 7-5 and 5-3 had the same background as World 1. *World 3 had cyan stripes instead of brown. The desert background had a green sky. *World 8-7 was going to be an autoscroll level. This was changed because the screen moved too fast and the Spine Coaster could not keep up with the screen. *Bramballs originally had brown feet instead of yellow feet. *Micro-Goombas were able to be defeated by running into them. They acted like the ones in New Super Mario Bros., but were changed to the Super Mario Bros. 3 style where the Micro-Goombas would stick to Mario and hold him down. *King Bills were able to be defeated, but this was changed in the final version. *While never revealed or used in the game, a power-up that appears to be a "chicken suit" was originally intended to be in the game. Concept art of the suit had been discovered, though its purpose or effects on the characters who were to use it is unknown. The idea was eventually changed into the Penguin Suit. *The Penguin Suit was going to have white eyes with a blue pupil, but was changed to black eyes. *The orange Propeller Mushroom was originally a Propeller Suit, with a red letter "P"-like suit with a propeller at its top. It's unknown why it was changed. *Originally, the Fire Toads had mushroom caps which had their respective colors reversed with white spots on them. However, in the final version of the game (and later trailers prior to its release), the Toads' fire forms instead have them with caps with reversed colorations of their respective colors, and with red spots instead of white ones. Additionally, the early Fire Blue Toad and Fire Yellow Toad had their vests of the same color while their pants remained a maroon like color. However, in the final version of the game, the Toads received a reddish/maroon color for both their vests and pants. *The early power-up icons were very simple. There was no Ice Flower and the Mini Mushroom got replaced with the 1-Up. ( / ) *Information for a Giant Buzzy Beetle exist within the game. However, it was not used in any level. The Giant Buzzy Beetle can be used as a platform, and will only move continuously in one direction; it does not fall while airborne. It does, however, change direction when it hits walls or collides with certain enemies. Lastly, it is immune to every known attack method, apart from throwing a POW block. *It is also likely that Fishin' Boo was intended to be in the game at one stage, since an empty object is called "EN_GHOST_JUGEM." *The only unused music track in the game is "cheepfanfare_lr.ry.32". *In the game's files, unused voice clips from New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 64 DS can be found. These voice clips may have been used for the demo versions of the game. *Unused platforms include four rotating platforms (similar to the ones during the Reznor battle from Super Mario World), see-saw, and controllable platforms like the ones from 1-2 and 7-2 in New Super Mario Bros., respectively. Trampoline platforms that bounce the player to the opposite direction are also seen. These platforms were simply long gray blocks. *Arrows that were used in New Super Mario Bros. were found in the game through hacking methods. They do the exact same thing as they did in said game. *Within the game's code, "obj_dokan.arc" contains a model for a broken Warp Pipe. *A magenta ! Switch can be found in the game files, but is never used in the game. This ! Switch is an Event Switch. The Event Switch allows an event to activate one of up to four event IDs specified. *An unused key can be found in the game's files. They may have unlocked doors on Airships. *A shorter version of Larry Koopa exists in the game's code. Compared to the used model, this Larry has shorter eyes, shorter hair, and shorter stature. *The Green Snake Block found in New Super Mario Bros. was supposed to be used in the game, but instead Ice Snake Blocks replaced it. The only area Snake Blocks were found was in Lemmy's Castle. *Toad Balloons were originally meant to be green coins. This can be proved because the name of the object is "EN_GREENCOIN". "obj_coin.arc" also contains a model and texture for a green coin, but is never used in the game. *In the World Map folder on the disc, left behind is an unused configuration file for the "Collected Star Coins" screen ("CollectionCoinCourseSort.arc"). From it, early level layout can be assumed. **World 1 didn't have 1-6. **World 2 had a Ghost House and lacked 2-6. **World 3 had two Ghost Houses. **World 4 had 4-7 and didn't include the Ghost House and Airship. **World 5 had 5-7. **World 6 had 6-7, and no airship. **World 7 had 7-7 and didn't have the Ghost House. It could have included a cannon. **World 8 had a second tower, marked as "Secret". **There was no World 9 yet. *A proposed box art for the game featured a hand-drawn sketch depicting Mario, Luigi, and the Toads facing Bowser and the Koopalings. This concept box art was included as part of a recruitment kit for prospective Nintendo employees.